


Boys and Rings

by Just Jo (aboxfullofocs)



Category: Thief (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 01:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1709831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboxfullofocs/pseuds/Just%20Jo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kid Garrett (sr) steals a ring right under a keeper's nose with an audience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys and Rings

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Boys and Rings - Мальчишки и кольца](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158698) by [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)



> I like to believe Garrett had friends in the Keepers before he left. He was friends with Sully, until Sully became a Keeper Enforcer and Garrett left to become a Thief.

Two acolytes sit in the reading room shadows, the keepers wondered around shuffling through the books. The acolytes, no more than boys, one mangy and tall, the other rather lean and small, sat side by side. Matching heads of dark uneven hair adorned pale features, their difference resided on their eyes. One says the eyes are the mirror to the soul, well, their eyes surely said a lot about them. The small lean one had brown eyes filled with a certain defiance and mischievousness as he suffled through his bookm while his eyes resided on a plate far a cross the room where a gold ring shimmered temptingly at him. The other one, the tall and mangy one had large blue eyes on his skinny features, filled with hope and dreams and a certain wonder to the world. He excitably tried to show his book to the other, speaking of worlds of green and magic, religions of hammer and fire and battles of great vessels of pirates in the seas seeking for primal treasures long lost.

The small kid however got up, and carrying his book headed where the plate resided. The other stared with curious eyes, biting his lower lip expectingly as if he knew what was about to transpire. The small kid walked over the keeper and asked him to store the book away as he was too small to reach the shelve, and while the keeper had his back turned, the big kid noticed as the smaller one inconspicuously pulled the ring of the plate and hid it in his tunic. When the keeper turned around he offered him a smile and the kid walked back.

“You got it?!” The big kid whispered.

“Shiuu, Sully, do you want me to get caught?” The small one asked.

“Sorry Garrett,” Sully said laying his head on the book, but turning his big blue eyes to stare at Garrett.

“Of course I got it!” Garrett said and once the keeper he’d just stolen it off walked off he pulled out the ring to show Sully.

“Sweet! You’re amazing! Right under his nose!”

“Aye,” Garrett said, puffing his chest in self-pride as he twirled the ring between his fingers.

“What will you do with it?”

“Find a fence obviously.”

“You think a fence will open its doors to a kid?” Sully asked, not lifting his head from the book.

“Maybe, I heard of this Cutty guy who sold stolen stuff on the streets, maybe he’ll give me something for it.”

“Where do you hear those things?!” Sully asked surprised. It wasn’t like the keepers talked about those things. Actually, the keepers refrained themselves from nearly talking about anything around the acolytes. Artemus was the only exception, who, as rebellious as most of the kids, would often indulge into long conversations with his acolytes, especially Garrett.

“There’s more you can steal than just shinies, Sully,” Garrett explained. “You’d be amazed how chatty people can be, especially when they don’t know someone’s listening.”

“Hummm… Cool, then you are like a thief-rogue-spy-esque thingy!” Sully said and Garrett giggled. “Maybe you can be a spy and work for the Baron and help him rule the city and stuff like in the books about kings and spies and assassins!”

“You got to stop reading those books, idiot,” Garrett said laughing. “I don’t care about politics.”

“But we’re keepers! Politics is what we do.”

“That’s why you’re boring!” Garrett said, leaning on his right hand eyeing the other with a smug smile and lifted eyebrows, shaking his head.

“True… So… what you going to do tonight?”

“Find Cutty.”

“Can I come?”

“No, with your size and how clumsy you are, you’ll get me caught in no time.”

“I’ll stay back and hidden!” Sully said.

“No.”

“Please? I am strong! I can help you carry heavy stuff or distract the watch while you steal!”

Frowning, Garrett looked away narrowing his eyes. That was a good idea, the two of them could get more stuff. But that meant Garrett had to show him his secret hideout. Hummm… What to do…

“Planning an adventure, boys?” Suddenly an elder voice rang behind them. Both flinched at the same time and looked back. With crossed arms and a half smile and lifted eyebrows, Artemus smiled at them both. Suddenly he extended his hand forward to the two. Garrett sighed with an annoyed grunt and pulled out the ring letting it fall on Artemus hand. Sully watched wide-eyed in admiration.

“Good, I expect to see you two tonight in the yard for some late night training.”

“But…” Sully started, Garrett simply lifted his eyebrows.

“Lest I tell Orland what manner of games you two been playing, now scram” Artemus ordered.

“Yes, sir!” The two said getting up and running out of the room. Artemus shook his head grinning, he lifted the ring to his eye level and looked at it. Good piece, so sad its owner was yet to realize it was gone.

What to do with it.


End file.
